Teen Titans Song Meme
by HolyMaryMotherofGawd
Summary: 10 songs were randomly selected through the godly vault that is my iTunes. I had to write stories for each of them. I hope you enjoy. (OC)


**Hey, all. If you remember I wrote a song-meme earlier, but after reading through it recently I came to the conclusion that a lot of the stories sucked ass. Plus, I cheated on a few of them and that's just not cool. So Ima try again. HERE WE GOOOOOO!**

* * *

**RULES:**

**1.) Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever. (I OFFER MACHINA(MY OC) AS TRIBUTE! OTHER TITANS IN IT AS WELL)**

**2.) Put your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.**

**3.) For each song, write something inspired by the song that relates to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.**

**4.) Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the name/artist.**

* * *

**LET'S SPIN DA WHEEL**

**1.) Love Game (Feat. Kendrick Lamar)-Eminem**

Machina stupidly decided to stay with his girlfriend Patricia instead of the tower. He came home from a hard day's work and found something that shocked him the most.

PATRICIA WAS IN BED WITH ANOTHER MAN!

"Wait, Tyler no!" his now ex-girlfriend shouted as she flailed in panic under the covers of the bed. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Yeah, that ain't what they all say!" Machina said, his sarcasm taking over.

"I don't do this for anyone, ever!" she said as Machina noticed that her head hovered over this guy's crotch area.

"Bitch, you could suck a softball through a straw!" Machina stormed off. Needless to say, he was feeling betrayed. He snatched his house key and started to walk out the door. Suddenly, Patricia jumped on his back holding a cheese grater and began to grate his head with it.

"Okay you wanna fuck with me, eh?" Machina said.

Machina activated his helmet and flipped her over his head, throwing her hard on the ground. He then jumped into the air, and body slammed her into the ground while shouting "People's Elbow".

A sinkhole formed in the ground.

**2.)Stir Crazy (Feat. Eminem)-The Madd Rapper**

Machina was running around the city, screaming for no good reason.**  
**

"I'M CRAAAZZZAAYYYY!" the helmeted hero yelled in the middle of Jump City. Was he on drugs, or was he doing this just because he felt like it. He didn't know.

"I DUNNO WHERE I'M GOINNNGGGG! TELL ROBIN IMA FIGHT CRIME FOR 'IM, ON RAE'S FEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTSSSSS!"

A group of african american males wearing snapbacks walked by him. One of them stepped forward and pointed at Machina.

"You a crazy white dude, man you need some help!" the dude said.

"Word!" Another one said.

Machina twirled once and passed out in the street.

**3.) Planets-Avenged Sevenfold**

Machina rose slowly, his helmet activated to face Trigon towering above him.

"Foolish mortal!" the demon king roared. "Do you really think you can defeat me?"

From seemingly nowhere, Machina felt a strange power surge through his veins. He looked down at his hands, and found that a dark energy was swirling in his hands. Not just any energy, however.

It was _Raven's._

"I'm feeling pretty confident!" Machina shouted up at Trigon, who laughed.

"Try your best, puny human!" he said.

Machina bent down low and jumped up. To his surprise, he took flight. He kept going until he was eye level with Trigon. He spread his arms out wide and began to charge up the energy from within him. Two orbs of energy grew in his hands. He threw his head back as a dark aura surrounded him, and a pair of glowing black raven wings exploded out of his back.

He lowered his head back down to look Trigon in the eye. He brought his hands together, facing the palms at Trigon. His power hit it's peak.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" he yelled, his voice mixing with Raven's.

The massive wave of dark energy enveloped Trigon, bringing him to his knees before he disappeared entirely.

He was defeated.

**4.) Disturbed-Remember**

Machina stood out by the rocks, reminiscing about a great many things. He looked at the pendant Raven had given him in his hand, and his closed his fingers over it tightly as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

To him, it was.

It seemed like it was only yesterday that she was beside him, holding him. She faded much too fast. She had to 'fade away' as she described it to defeat The Dialect. She was gone.

But the raven with the glowing white eyes perched on his shoulder told him otherwise.

"I know you're out there, Raven." he said, tightening his grip on the pendant. "I will find you. I promise."

**5.) Rihanna-Love The Way You Lie Part 2**

Raven, tears sliding down her cheek and her back against the wall, stared forward into the helmet over Machina's face. Machina leaned forward slightly and her eyes slowly drifted over to the newly made hole in the wall directly to the right of her head, his fist still in it. There was only silence, except for Machina's agitated breathing. Machina's breath became broken, and a slight silent sobbing came from within his helmet. Raven's tears fell down faster in response to this. Machina's sobbing became slightly louder and faster, his fist not moving from within the wall.

"Tyler..." she said weakly. "I'm sorry."

Without warning Machina de-activated his helmet and removed his fist from the wall. He tightly embraced Raven, and buried his face into her shoulder and cried his eyes out.

"I'm sorry." she repeated multiple times as she returned his embrace.

**6.) Eminem-Stronger Than I Was**

Yet another sleepless night for Machina. Third night in a row, he thought. But tonight was different.

He wasn't confined to his room, crying his eyes out. No, he was up on the top of the highest building in Jump City, perched on its edge like a bird of prey. Helmet activated, he stayed like that for a few more minutes before slowly rising to his feet. He held his chin up, and surveyed the scenery around him one more time. He bent his knees and jumped off the edge, arms wide.

He stayed in free fall for a few seconds, before doing a mid-air somersault. He shot the tether out blindly, and caught the edge of a building. He cheered while he swung.

**7.) Eminem-Drug Ballad**

Machina opened his dresser drawer in search of something. He rummaged through the clothes until his hand hit the back. He continued to dig until his hand grabbed a cylindrical object. He pulled it out, and in his hand was a pill bottle crudely labeled 'Vicodin'. He stared at it as if it was flipping it off. He needed it. No, he didn't want it.

"I don't want to..." Machina said to himself. Someone was gonna find it sooner or later. He battled with himself. He was ashamed. He was dependant on these damn pills, and he hated himself for it. "No." he kept telling himself. "No. No. NO! NONONONO! No." He glanced over to the glass of water on his dresser.

"I don't..."

Finally, he snapped. He grabbed the glass, and swallowed 5 pills.

**8.) Eminem-Drips**

Beast Boy walked into the common room, his head hanging low while holding a doctor's note in his hand.

"Well, BB?" Cyborg asked, the rest of the Titans sitting in the room awaiting the news. "What's the result?"

Without a word, Beast Boy walked over to the bionic teen. Cyborg took the sheet and read it over, his eyes widened for a second before his features grew soft and full of pity.

"Damn, BB. I told you she was bad news." Cyborg said softly. "You should've used protection..."

Suddenly, Machina snatched the paper away and read over it. Cyborg tried to reach for it, but it was too late.

"HAH!" Machina laughed. "DICK'S GOT DRIPS!"

Beast Boy reddenned.

"DAT'S HOW DICKS BE GETTIN' DRIIIPPPSS!" Machina sang.

Cyborg picked up the offending teen and tossed him across the room.

"Man you can be such an asshole sometimes, Mach!" Beast Boy said, his voice full of anger.

Raven snickered, and immediately felt bad for doing so.

**9.) Eminem-Music Box**

Machina, helmet activated, walked through the attic of his home, reaching a chest. He opened it up with a key, and he dug around in it. He retrieved a music box, opening it he found a hand-carved Raven standing on the base. He twisted the crank a few times, and he let the form of Raven twirl while it played a beautiful song. He let it stop slowly before closing it and cranking it again. He finished this song before closing it again and placing it back in the chest. He stood up.

"I'll avenge you." he said as he exited the room.

An hour and a half later, Machina returned to the attic dragging the corpse of a man which was dripping with blood. He pulled him into the middle of the attic before dropping it onto the floor. He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a key. He unlocked the chest again and retrieved Raven's music box. He cranked the box, and let the song play for him again.

**10.) Eminem-Who Knew**

So, Machina was under a lot of heat from the parents of Jump City. Usually for his excessive swearing in public, regardless of whether or not there were children around. Lots of magazines and websites ragged on him for being a bad example. There was also a viral image of Machina posing with Eminem, which caused a massive outrage amongst these same parents due to Eminem being under a lot of the same controversy. Robin was tired of all of the bad publicity, and forced Machina to hold a press conference and apologize for his massive usage of the 'fuck' word.

Hundreds of people turned out to the tower to see what Machina had to say.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Jump City." he started. "I understand a lot of you are not happy about my language. And I have this to say to you all..."

The crowd inhaled in anticipation.

"SUCK MY FUCKING DICK YOU FAGGOTS!" Machina said calmly into the mic, flipping the whole crowd off as he backed into the tower.

**DAS IT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


End file.
